Portable electronic devices are essential accoutrements for those with an active and engaged lifestyle. Portable electronic devices can include for example, smart phones, cameras, global positioning systems (GPS), health monitoring devices, and so on. Some activities, such as running, jogging, bicycling, swimming and various other sports ventures, however, are often done in clothing with limited ability to store, transport and make accessible such electronic devices.